


I Know You Care

by mylastonepiece



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylastonepiece/pseuds/mylastonepiece
Summary: She only has one thing left to lose now.





	I Know You Care

**Author's Note:**

> Tfw you decided to try writing a oneshot with less than 1K words in a span of 45 minutes but I failed horribly in doing the latter orz
> 
> So yeah this was slightly inspired by Ellie Goulding's song of the same title

 

Yang had grown to learn how solicitude works most of the time. It was very far from how it used to be, how _she_ used to be, but she's getting the hang of it.

Recovery times are over, that’s for sure, but with constant reminders of how certain people decided to leave her for good - there’s always this question she often times ask herself.

Was she really _meant_ to be alone? Maybe. Or maybe not.

People come and go, they say, but it will never be easy to accept that no one really is just there - willing to be with you, through thick and thin.

She fills up the fireplace for the second time of the night, waiting for her dad and Ruby to go back home after a long day from the outskirts. Carefully, Yang observes how the embers dance through the wild blaze, burning tragically in front of her and giving her just enough warmth that she was looking for.

It was definitely cold outside, and too quiet. The only audible noises she could make up were her own footsteps creaking through the wooden floor, her countless sighs, the crackling fire sounds, and dead silence.

Standing up from the floor mat, she unties her hair using her real hand, and then sits again on the couch. As she stares down at the wall clock just across her, Yang slowly realizes it’s getting late and the night’s just about to get colder.

She lets out a sigh, again. Eyes roaming around their house, unnecessary thoughts clouding her mind. Yang had always preferred to stay at their home without her robotic arm attached to her, as it ensures her complacency, but also the vulnerability. And in times like these, where she has to be alone - of course she has to be prepared, physically ready. She doesn’t need anyone to save her, but only herself.

As if on a cue, a patterned knocking comes in contact with the door, and that caused her heart to pound inside her chest almost erratically - until she realizes the only person who does that kind of silly thing, and yet again she breathes out, this time out of relief.

Yang crosses the room and she can’t help but feel her chest tighten a bit as she comes closer to it. It’s not because she was scared, or anything, rather it was the anticipation and oddly enough, she was sure that was the reason.

Their eyes met again...for, _how long was that already?_ She couldn’t remember the last time she has seen Mercury, not that she was concerned, or at least that’s what she’s trying to believe.

“Hi.” she simply says, and Yang never knew saying something as simple as that will make her feel safe and sound again, something like _home_.

“Hi,” he quips back, steel gray orbs not leaving hers, “You still got that spare room you offered months ago?” his tone nearly low, but the smirk was ever present, though it didn’t reached his eyes. Yang won’t admit how she missed that smug look off his face, but that’s just one little detail of the many things she missed about him.

She cocks an eyebrow in his direction, her lips twitching into a playful pout, “Sorry local boy, the offer has expired too long ago already.”

“Well I guess that’s your loss now, blondie.”

“Damn it, Mercury.” she chuckles softly, then biting her lower lip in an attempt to stop herself from either suddenly crying or kissing him, “You really know how to show up in the most unexpected of times. What do you need?” Yang motions him to come inside, quickly closing the door right behind them.

“Look, I don’t need anything. What if I just…” he removes his jacket, tossing it on the couch before he takes a deep breath, turning to face her again, “Really wanted to see you?” those weren’t meant to come out of his mouth, but somehow it did. It was the utter truth, anyway.

That made Yang gulp, looking away from him. Her hands began to tremble on her sides, “Stop lying, no one wants to see me in this kind of state.”

“Make me an exception, then.”

She knew exactly that the moment she let him in, it was also a decision she didn’t have to think through twice. Nothing much has changed, and it was in that moment she finally decides, yet again, to let him in her life. No one really stayed for the long term, Yang was aware of that, but Mercury...she only has one thing left to lose now.

Everyone chooses to leave, that was the most painful part.

He slowly settles his hand on her cheek, then places a soft kiss on her dry lips in which Yang instantly melts into. She tightly holds his hand and almost never wanted to let go - and as soon as they parted, Yang finally bursts out in his chest, hot tears flowing down her cheeks as she wraps both of her arms around him in a very longing manner.

Mercury closes his eyes on top of her head, running his fingers on her golden locks while his other hand found a way on her back, caressing it just the way she wanted it to be. She doesn’t need to speak up, but her actions have become words enough that told him a lot. He _cares_ for her. He understands her in a way no one probably ever will, and he’s just as grateful for having someone he doesn’t deserve entirely, but will keep at all damn costs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
